Wait Are we cats?
by ShadowKaida
Summary: Peace & Hope were doing their homework one day when their sister came in and told them to read a book called Into the Wild. They agree to one chapter and Peace finds herself a fan. Hope liked it, but has read better. They read the rest of the Warriors series. When they finished The Last Hope, Peace asked Hope what she thought it's be like to be a warrior. rated teen just incase R
1. Prologue

**Kaida:Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this! R&R! Girls! Disclaimer please!  
**

**Hope & Peace:Kaida does NOT own warrior cats, just this idea and OCs.  
**

**Kaida:Good job girls!  
**

**Prologue**

Hope and Peace looked up as their 9-year old sister came barging into the twins' room. "Hope! Peace! Look at the book I just got!" said Melody, her blue eyes sparkling. "_Into the Wild: Erin Hunter_," Hope read. "You guys should read it!" Melody said, handing them the book. "No thanks," Peace and Hope replied, going back to their homework. "Aww! Come on! Please?" asked Melody. "Fine. One chapter, then we stop, okay?" said Peace, grabbing the book. Melody smiled. "Nope! You two won't want to stop!" Melody giggled as she skipped out of the room, blonde curls bouncing. Peace and Hope lied down on the floor, the book in-between them. "_A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver,_" The twins began.

The next morning, the twins went downstairs, and Hope had the book under her arm. "Here Melody," they said, giving her the book back. "We finished it last night." Melody took the book, smiling. "So did you guys like it?" she asked. Peace nodded, and Hope shrugged. To Hope, the book was okay, but she had read better. "I really want to read book two," said Peace. Hope sighed. Well, if Peace were to read number two, then she might as well read with Peace. The two ate their breakfast and went to school.

When they returned, Hope and Peace were carrying the rest of series one, and all of series two. They immediately went up to their room, stacking the books in two piles on their desk. They ran downstairs to grabb a snack before running upstairs and starting _Fire and Ice: Erin Hunter_. "_Orange flames lapped at the cold air, throwing sparks up into the night sky,_" they read. At around 5:30 they finished it, heading downstairs and grabbing another snack before returning to their room and doing their homework. They finished that around 6:00 and started on another book, _Forest of Secrets_. They finished the rest of the books within the week, spending all day Saturday reading.

They returned the books to the library, checking out the next two series. Hope and Peace finished those two in two weeks, since they had more homework the next week. "_This is how it has always been, and how it will always be,_" the twins read as they finished _The Last Hope_. It was a Saturday night, around 1:00 AM, so Hope climbed into the top bunk, while her younger twin got in the bottom bunk. "Hey Hope?" asked Peace, her bluish greenish eyes sparkling in the dark.

"What?" replied Hope, grabbing onto the railing and letting her head and upper-body drop off the side of the bed. "What do you think it would be like to be a warrior?" asked Peace, turning and propping herself up on her elbows. "I don't know. But honestly? I was wondering the same thing," replied Hope, pulling herself back up onto her bed. "All I know, is that it would be very eventful."

**Kaida:So what do you think of my Fan-fic so far?**

**Melody:=3  
**

**Hope:Melody, why are you here? You're only in the prologue!  
**

**Melody:This story wouldn't exist if it weren't for me!  
**

**Peace:She's got a point...  
**

**Kaida:Girls, Girls! Stop fighting. ********Please R&R**  



	2. Hope

**Hope:**Quick update much?**  
**

**Kaida:***shrugs* I had extra time, so why not?**  
**

**Peace:**I like it! hope and I look so pretty as cats.**  
**

**Melody:***nods***  
**

**Hope:**Your still here?**  
**

**Melody:***nods***  
**

**Hope:**GO!**  
**

**Melody:**Nope.**  
**

**Hope:**GET OUT! Your not in this chapter or anymore chapters!**  
**

**Melody:**Why you little!**  
**

**Hope & Melody:***glaring at each other***  
**

**Kaida & Peace:***sweatdrop***  
**

**Kaida:**Please R&R while I calm those two down.**  
**

**Peace:**Kaida... Disclaimer...**  
**

**Kaida:**Oh! Right! I don't own Warriors! Just all my OCs!**  
**

**Chapter 1~Hope**

Hope stretched in her bed looking around. Why were the blankets over her head? she poked her head out of the blankets, looking around. "Why do I seem so small?" wondered Hope aloud, her tail flicking. Wait... tail? Hope turned, letting out a squeak of surprise as she saw a tail. Peace hissed as her twin woke her up. Wait... hissed? She turned and looked at her body. A cats body?! What the heck?!"H-H-Hope?! Why the heck am I a cat?!" hissed Peace, clawing her way up to her sisters bed. Hope turned. "You too?" asked Hope, looking over her cream tabby fur. Peace sighed. "How did we get turned into cats?!" complained Hope, plopping down. An idea struck Peace. "Wait! Maybe we can go outside and see if there is such things as warriors!" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "Why not? I mean, this is probably a dream," said Hope, clawing her way down her bed. Peace purred and clawed her way down as well.

They sneaked outside, clawing their way over the fence and into the forest. Almost instantly they were leaped upon by a white tom and a silver tabby tom. "Who are you?" hissed the white tom, who had pinned Hope down. "I'm Hope and that's Peace," mewed Hope, slightly scared. The silver tom sniffed the twins. "Kittypets!" he hissed. Peace looked at him, with a fake confused look on her face. She knew exactly what a kittypet was, but since they were going to pretend to be kittypets, she wouldn't know what one was. "What's a kittypet?" asked Hope, a "confused" look on her face.

"A cat that lives with twolegs," hissed the white tom. "Would you happen to be forest cats?" asked Peace. They nodded hesitantly. "Cool!" she mewed happily. This silver tabby tom looked at her confused. "We'd like to join you cats," mewed Hope. "Uhhhh. I guess we need to take them back to Ivystar..." mewed the silver tom, unsure. The white tom nodded. A light brown she-cat padded up. "No need. I'm already here," she mewed, looking at Hope and Peace. "Stormpaw, Jayflight, get off of them," mewed Ivystar. The toms got off, still wary.

_Yeah... a female kittypet with no fighting experience is going to attack you..._ Hope thought sarcastically. "What are your names?" asked Ivystar, looking at Peace and Hope. "We're Hope and Peace!" they mewed at the same time. "Nice to meet you, Hope and Peace. Follow me back to camp please," meowed Ivystar. Stormpaw and Jayflight followed them. Soon they came across the rest of their patrol:A silver tabby she-cat, a brown tabby tom, and a ginger she-cat. They arrived back at camp, where Ivystar called a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath Hightree for a meeting!" she called, leaping up onto a tree. Instantly cats began to flood in, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"We have two new cats joining us today:Hope and Peace," she mewed, gesturing for them to come forward, Hope padded forward, while Peace looked around shyly before following her sister. "Kittypets!" they heard a couple cats hiss. Ivystar padded up. "Hope and Peace, you have shown interest in leaving your kittypet life to become a warrior. From today and on, you will be known as Hopepaw and Peacepaw. Jayflight, I know you weren't made a warrior very long ago, but I believe you are ready for an apprentice. Hopepaw, your mentor will be Jayflight," Ivystar meowed, gesturing for Hopepaw and Jayflight to step up. The silver tabby tom normally would have looked at her in disgust, but was too happy that he was getting an apprentice early to think about that. Hopepaw reached out to touch his nose, sitting over on the sidelines.

"Tinyfeather, I believe that your quick wits, and hunting are a skill that you could pass on to Peacepaw. Peacepaw, your mentor will now be Tinyfeather," Ivystar meowed, beckoning a blue she-cat forward. Peacepaw stretched her neck out to touch noses with Tinyfeather. Peacepaw walked towards her sister, who was yawning. The white apprentice from earlier, Stormpaw, came bouncing over. _Personality change much? _thought Hopepaw and Peacepaw. "Hello! My name is Stormpaw! Though you probably already know that... sorry for attacking you earlier! Jayflight and I smelt intruders so we attacked," meowed Stormpaw. "I just wanna start learning. Anything really," mewed Hopepaw, plopping down. "Good. How about we ask Tinyfeather if she wants to show you two the territory with us?" asked Jayflight. Stormpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Jayflight cut him off.

"Yes, you can come too, as long as Firelight says its okay," he mewed, Stormpaw bounding up to the ginger she-cat from earlier. He asked a question and the she-cat nodded, leaving to talk to some other she-cats. Stormpaw bounded back. "I'm coming too," he mewed in a happy sing-song voice. "Well, first we have to ask Tinyfeather," mewed Jayflight getting up and walking to the blue she-cat. "I'm taking Hopepaw out to see the territory, and we were wondering if you and Peacepaw wanted to come," he mewed. Hopepaw chuckled inwardly. In the human world, that would sound like he was taking her out on a date.

**Hope & Melody:***still glaring at each other*

**Peace:**...G-girls, please calm down...

**Stormpaw:** Yeah. fighting isn,t good!

**Peace:** *falls on face* When did you get here, Stormpaw?!

**Kaida: ***watching all characters interact*


	3. Peacepaw

**Kaida:**Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh!

**Hope:**What?

**Kaida:**TWO FOLLOWERS! *squeal of joy* Thanks SO SO SO much for following the story, Maplestar of Aquaclan and Stormstar321

**Hope:**-.- really? THAT'S what your excited about?

**Kaida:***hurt expression* of COURSE it is!

**Mark(Kaida's Big Brother):**Kaida what're you doing? *pops up behind her*

**Kaida:** nmugadfgadfgdfaanj e, s aoerae;o eroa; reoiazejyh *head just fell on keyboard cause was startled* What the heck was that for?!

**Mark:***ignoring while reading story*Pathetic.

**Kaida:***fake hurt expression**knew he would say that* ANYWHO!*pushes Mark aside* I do NOT own warriors, just my AWESOME OCs! Onward hoe!

**Chapter 2~Peacepaw**

Tinyfeather nodded, and they all followed Jayflight out into the forest. "Isn't it so awesome that we're apprentices?" asked Peacepaw happily. Hopepaw shrugged. "Meh. I'd MUCH rather go to a hockey game with Grandpa and Aunt Lily," responded Hopepaw. Peacepaw giggled. Of course Hope-er, Hope_paw_ would say that. "Let's go! They're leaving us behind!" mewed Hopepaw, nudging her sister. "Oh! Right!" mewed Peacepaw, running after the rest of the patrol. Luckily no one had missed them.

"This is the Earthclan border," Jayflight meowed, pointing at a highway-er _thunderpath_. A car, no, _monster_ whipped past, leaving the patrol coughing. While the cats breathed in the fresh air, an Earthclan patrol came up. It was a red tabby tom, Brown tabby she-cat, blue and white she-cat, and a blue smoke with white tom. Jayflight hissed a bit, and it seemed to be directed at one cat:the red tabby tom. _I wonder who that is,_ Peacepaw thought.

"Flamewhisker," Stormpaw hissed under his breath, so that no cat heard. Well, no cat was _supposed _ to hear it, but Peacepaw caught some of it. "Who's Flamewhisker?" whispered Peacepaw to Stormpaw. Stormpaw turned. "He killed Jayflight's father, but it wasnt proven that it was him. It was the word of an apprentice against a highly respected warrior..." explained the white tom. "Oh," breathed Peacepaw. Flamewhisker smirked at the patrol. "Well, well. If it isn't little Jay_paw_," he mocked. Flamewhisker knew full-well that it was Jay_flight _now, but that didn't stop him. Jayflight hissed again, and Hopepaw had a confused look on her face. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here? Kittypets?" mocked the brown tabby she-cats.

Hopepaw hissed a bit, her tail flicking. "We're no longer kittypets! We are proud apprentices of Hazelclan!" she growled, claws unsheathed to keep her from running across the thunderpath. Jayflight shot her a stern look, as if to say that he wanted to do the same thing, but she needed to cool it. _Yeah... that won't happen easily,_ thought Peacepaw. As angered as she was about being called a kittypet, there was no WAY she was going to let it make her do something stupid. Hopepaw on the other hand...

"Just like Ivystar, so trusting of cats she doesn't know," the blue smoke tom teased. "Jayflight, I say we should ignore them," Tinyfeather mewed. Jayflight nodded. "Hopepaw, Stormpaw, Peacepaw, lets go," he mewed, turning and heading back towards camp.

Stormpaw trotted to the fresh-kill pile, depositing a mouse he had caught on the way back. Hopepaw and Peacepaw followed him, wondering if it were okay to eat. "Yes, you three can go ahead and eat," meowed Jayflight, coming up behind them. They turned, seeing Jayflight and a she-cat walking up. "Hello!" she purred. "I'm Dovepetal, Jayflight's sister!" Hopepaw looked at her. "I'm Hopepaw, Jayflight's apprentice! And that's my sister Peacepaw," meowed Hopepaw. Peacepaw smiled up at Dovepetal. She sure was a pretty cat...

"Would you two like to eat with us?" asked Dovepetal, smiling. "Sure!" mewed Peacepaw. Dovepetal smiled and grabbed a sparrow out of the pile. Jayflight grabbed a thrush. Hopepaw picked a sparrow, deciding it looked the most appetizing. Peacepaw just randomly grabbed something, and ended up with a mouse. The four went over and plopped down beside a bush. "So, Hopepaw, Peacepaw," Dovepetal began. "How was your first day as an apprentice?" she asked, biting into the sparrow. "It was quite nice," mewed Peacepaw happily, looking slightly warily at the mouse before biting into it. _Omigosh! This is SO good! _thought Peacepaw, her eyes lighting up in delight.

**Kaida:**R&R while I eat some macaroni as a prize for my hard work.

**Hope:**You call _that_ hard work? *points at short chapter*

**Kaida:** *shrugs* Nom Nom Nom

**Peace:***eye twitch*Please.. chew... with... your... mouth... closed...*trying to stay calm*

**Hope:**...Uh oh... when Peace gets mad, it's all out. I'm going to lock myself in the wardrobe. Who knows! Maybe I'll go to Narnia!

**Kaida:**Oh! Oh! Me too! *jumps in wardrobe after Hope*

**Stormpaw, Peace, and Mark:**0.0


	4. Hopepaw

**Kaida:**So, I didn't end up going to Narnia :'(

**Hope:**Of course not

**Kaida:**HMMPH! Anywho SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while... been really busy... :'(

**Peace:**You forgot about us! *tears up*

**Kaida:**No I didn't! I was just really busy! I'll try and post more...

**Jayflight:**Good.

**Kaida:**I don't own warriors! Just my OCs and the idea.

**Chapter 3~Hopepaw**

It had been a couple of days since they had become cats... probably about 3. Hopepaw moaned as paws jabbed her side. "Hopepaw wake up! Jayflight and Tinyfeather are teaching us how to hunt!" meowed Peacepaw happily. Hopepaw sighed and got up, licking her paw and swiping it quickly over her ear. "Alright, I'm up," she muttered, standing up and following Peacepaw out of the den. Stormpaw was making a face as he walked into the elders den with some moss. _Mouse Bile..._ Hopepaw presumed. Another apprentice, Sunpaw, was talking with her mentor. Firelight was sharing tongues with her mate Cougarsky. Ivystar was talking with the deputy, whose name was Coaleyes, and a couple of the senior warriors. Nettleclaw was explaining herbs to his apprentice, Starpaw. Hopepaw and Peacepaw hadn't gotten to really talk to Starpaw, but she seemed like a sweet cat. Hopepaw padded up to Jayflight and Tinyfeather.

"It's about time..." muttered Jayflight, his tail twitching impatiently. Hopepaw glared at him indignantly. She followed Tinyfeather and Jayflight to a small clearing, Peacepaw right beside her. Not too shabby... Hopepaw scented the air curiously. Lizardpaw, Sunpaw's brother, and their sister Dapplepaw were battle training with their mentors Clearsky and Charredfur. "Alright you two, do you know anything about hunting?" asked Tinyfeather. "Um, we know some," said Peacepaw. _Some?_ thought Hopepaw. _We read so many of the warriors book, we know almost all the tips the warriors give when teaching cats to hunt..._ "Alright, well, show us what you know," Jayflight said, plopping down. Obviously, he thought they were going to be really bad... _I'll show him..._ Hopepaw growled inwardly, crouching down.

Hopepaw carefully put one paw in front of another, careful not to alert her "prey". She leaped, her paws landing on a twig that was laying on the ground. "Pretty good for a first time," Tinyfeather mewed. Jayflight shrugged, only slightly impressed. "You let your tail drag along the ground," he said. _He's right... I did, didn't I?_ thought Hopepaw, only now realizing that her tail had brushed along the ground. Peacepaw crouched down, slowly placing one paw in front of another, careful not to repeat her sisters mistake. She leaped at the same stick Hopepaw had used, the twig crunching under her weight. "Wow! That was good Peacepaw!" mewed Hopepaw happily. Jayflight nodded. "Slightly better than Hopepaw," said the tom. Hopepaw narrowed her eyes. "Was that really necessary Jayflight?" asked Hopepaw angrily.

Jayflight ignored her. "Try it again Hopepaw! I'm sure you'll do it better this time..." said Tinyfeather. For some reason, it felt like she was mentoring Peacepaw AND Hopepaw, and Jayflight was there to annoy Hopepaw. "Alright Tinyfeather," said Hopepaw, determined to show that she could do just as well as Peacepaw. Hopepaw stalked forward carefully, this time her tail held at the same level as her body. She leaped at a small rock, her paws holding it firmly to the ground. "How was THAT?" she asked Jayflight. "It was okay," replied her mentor. "How about we see if they could really catch anything?" Jayflight asked Tinyfeather, but he obviously was REALLY saying, "How about we see if Hopepaw could really catch anything?" At that, Hopepaw frowned. Tinyfeather nodded. "Sounds reasonable..." she mewed.

* * *

While hunting, Hopepaw caught a mouse, Peacepaw caught a vole, and Jayflight caught a squirrel. When they arrived at camp they dropped of their prey. Jayflight trotted off to talk with Dovepetal, who had just got back from a border patrol. Hopepaw was about to grab a rabbit from the fresh kill pile to share with Peacepaw, when tiny claws landed on her tail. She whipped around, seeing a small cream tabby she-kit at her tail. "Hello there," said Hopepaw, removing her tail from the kits claws. "Hiya! I'm Lilykit!" mewed the little kit, smiling. A red tabby kit ran up, his blue eyes sparkling. "And that's my brother Pepperkit!" meowed Lilykit happily. "I'm Hopepaw," said the she-cat, grabbing the rabbit from the pile. The kits scampered off, yowling something about a race.

Stormpaw bounced up to the pile, grabbing a mouse. "Hey, do you two know if you're coming to the gathering tonight?" he asked as they all padded to a shady area. They shook their head. "Well I hope you can come! I want to show you two the gathering place!" he mewed before biting into his mouse. Peacepaw bit into the rabbit before saying, "That would be nice." Hopepaw shrugged, taking a bite out of the rabbit.

"Alright!" mewed Stormpaw as they finished their rabbit. He had finished his mouse a while ago. "We are going to ask Ivystar if you're coming to the gathering!" he said determinedly. "Okay," said Peacepaw as her and her sister got up. Hopepaw, Peacepaw, and Stormpaw all looked around for Ivystar, finding her in the medicine den talking to Nettleclaw. "Ivystar, we were wondering if Hopepaw and Peacepaw were coming to the gathering," Stormpaw mewed respectfully, dipping his head. Ivystar nodded. "I think it would be good for them," Ivystar said.

**Kaida:**Please Review! I don't care if you tell me you don't like it! I just want feedback! =D

**Mark:**My review:It's stupid

**Kaida:**:'(

**Peace:**It's okay Kaida! =D Mark's just a stupid idiot! *says with sweet smile on face*

**Kaida:**Thanks Peace...

**Stormpaw:**I like that I'm so bubbly! =3 =D Me so AWESOME!

**Jayflight:***listening to random music*

**Hope:***rips out one of the earphones* Watcha listenin' to?

**Jayflight:***takes back* None of your business.


End file.
